


Patah Sebelum Melangkah

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Tentang mereka yang menyerah sebelum melangkah. Tentang mereka yang jalan di tempat sebelum sempat. Tentang mereka yang mundur sebelum bertempur
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Amanai Kanoka/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Konoha Akinori/Suzumeda Kaori, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Saeko/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 10





	1. Tanaka Ryuunosuke x Amanai Kanoka

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Haruichi Furudate

Kanoka mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya.

_Untuk: Ryuu_  
_I love you_  
_\- Kanoka._

Setelahnya ia simpan sebagai _draft_.


	2. 2. Konoha Akinori x Suzumeda Kaori

Semua sudah Kaori siapkan; segenggam keberanian dan satu hati yang terpendam lama rasa sayang.

Sayang, persiapan itu ia bungkus dalam kantung yang bernama "merelakan".

Merelakan orang yang ia sayang kini sedang memadu kasih berdua dengan sahabat baiknya.

Baiknya ia berlalu saja sambil terbahak dalam lara.


	3. 3. Tsukishima Kei x Yachi Hitoka

Kei terbangun bersama sisa kesalahan terbesarnya semalam. Ia bertengkar hebat dengan istrinya hanya karena kesalahpahaman komunikasi.

Sama-sama sibuk, jadilah datang pikiran buruk masing-masing.

Semalam Kei mabuk berat untuk melepas kegundahan hatinya kini. Namun itu belum menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Kei berlari mencari istrinya yang sedari tadi ia cari seluruh ruangan namun taktampak sosoknya.

Sampailah Kei pada kedai kopi favoritnya berdua. Terlihat dari jendela kedai, istrinya sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada laptop di hadapannya.

Kei segera masuk kemudian duduk di hadapan istrinya tanpa dipersilakan oleh empunya.

"Hitoka, aku minta maaf. Semalam aku benar-benar kelewatan tidak mengacuhkanmu. Tolong, beri aku kesempatan lagi. Janji. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." tanpa jeda Kei melantangkan sambil terengah.

Hitoka, perempuan yang di hadapannya hanya menatapnya heran, "Kamu siapa? Kenapa memanggil nama depanku?"

Kei dibuatnya heran, "Aku Kei. Suami kamu. Hitoka, kenapa kamu jadi lupa? Apa karena aku terlalu keras padamu?"

"Suami? Maaf, aku belum menikah. Dan tolong hentikan memanggil nama depanku." segera Hitoka menutup laptop dan mengambil tas dari dekat kakinya. Ia mepangkah pergi.

Kei ditinggalkannya sekarang dengan keadaan tak keruan.

Apa yang terjadi? Kei menerka apakah ini cuma mimpi atau ia seperti terbangun dalam dunia paralel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration by France Movie "Love at the Second Sight"


	4. 4. Sugawara Koushi x Shimizu Kiyoko

Sugawara terlihat gugup. Ia bolak-balik mencoba menenangkan diri. Pasalnya kini ia akan melamar sahabatnya, Shimizu.

Yang dinanti datang menghampiri dengan senyum sumringah yang sejujurnya baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Sugawara.

Takpernah Shimizu sebahagia itu. Sugawara jadi cemas.

"Sugawara- _kun_ , aku baru saja bertemu Kageyama- _kun_ di kedai kopi biasa. Kamu tahu? Ia melamarku dan aku menerimanya."

Bak petir menyambar terdengar, Sugawara ingin mengubur diri saja rasanya.

Rivalnya lebih dulu melangkah maju.

Sugawara menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"Selamat!"


	5. 5. Udai Tenma x Tanaka Saeko

Saeko kadang tergelak sendiri dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Ia menyukai Udai Tenma, lelaki yang dipanggil raksasa kecil. Yang pandai dalam bermain voli.

Ada rasa Saeko ingin menggapainya, namun ia urungkan karena taksampai. Lompatannya tak setinggi Tenma.

 _Orang seperti dia, kan, yang di otaknya hanya voli dan voli_ , pikir Saeko.

Ia kini hanya bisa menatap Tenma dari kejauhan. Sampai Tenma lulus dan tak ada yang tahu kabar selanjutnya.


End file.
